


Raven Boy

by spinevomit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinevomit/pseuds/spinevomit
Summary: As Credence hides in the subway station, a stranger approaches him, offering to save him.But Credence isn't sure if he wants saving, or if he wants to drown in sin with Mister Graves.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. Credence felt pain. He was hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. Mister Graves; the man he trusted, the man who gave him comfort in a world of nothing but misery, had betrayed him.

Credence didn't know what to do so he ran. No - not ran. Something took over him. Something dark.

It was unfair. The city bustled with life and love while he had to suffer. All his life, he suffered. At the hands of his Ma, and now Mister Graves. He wanted everyone to feel what he felt.

Tearing through the streets where so many people had shoved past him, or just flat out ignored him, he destroyed nearly anything in his path. 

Now they were scared of him, all screaming and trying to find cover. 

Mister Graves had tried talking to him, but he wasn't listening - he wanted to get away. Away from it all. Seemingly out of no where, a woman appeared, pulling Graves' attention from Credence. 

Crashing into the subway, he needed to think. To hide, like he always did. He used to be able to hide under his bed; Ma would always hit him twice as hard when she'd find him. Now he was much too big to fit under the sagging bedframe, worn down from years of neglect; much like Credence himself, he supposed.

Crashing into a wall next to the track, he stopped. He needed to process.

Mister Graves, the man who was going to save him, the man who needed Credence just as much as Credence needed him, hurt him. Slapped his face and yelled at him, tossed him aside like a piece of garbage. Yet Credence still longed for him.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. His writhing form tensed, ashen tendrils thrashing as a warning.

They weren't Mister Graves' - much too light, shorter time between steps - however they didn't belong to anyone he knew, either.

"Credence.." The man spoke, "It is Credence, isn't it?" He had a soft, British accent.

"I'm here to help you, Credence.. I'm not here to hurt you.." He paused, slowly walking out from behind a pillar, as to not startle him. Credence was still very cautious, not calming down quite yet, but listening.

"I've met someone, just like you, Credence. A girl; a young girl who'd been imprisoned... She had been locked away, and punished, for her magic." The man stopped moving towards Credence, as he morphed back into himself.

"Credence..." He began again, "Can I come over to you?"

He seemed kind enough - then again, so did Mister Graves. "Can I come over there?" Either way, he nodded, allowing the blond to get closer.

Suddenly, a ball of light shoot through the darkness at the stranger. Heavy footsteps filled the quiet station. His footsteps.

Credence ran. He had to get away. Mister Graves kept firing magic at the blond.

He hardly registered the sound of a train, the bright light starting him head on, as he tried to keep it together before Graves pulled him off the tracks with magic.

Credence couldn't take it anymore, Graves was hurting the stranger, the man who was trying to help him, he decided. Letting out a scream, he felt the magic take over him again, swarming around Graves, before he disappeared. Disapperating, as he called it.

He shot out of the station before slamming back, rearing up to lunge onto Graves.

He didn't even hear someone else entering. "Credence, no!" A woman yelled. He turned to face her, her voice sounding familiar. Yet he had never seen her face before. 

"Don't do this... Please." She begged. It was oddly calming.

"Keep talking, Tina," The man said, the words hardly registering; Credence's mind was occupied, trying to remember where he's heard her voice before. "Keep talking to him, he'll listen to you.. He's listening."

"I know what that woman did to you.." The lady, Tina, began, as Credence slowly became more human-like

"I know that you've suffered. You need to stop this now; Newt and I will protect you. This man... He's using you."

"Don't listen to her, Credence." Graves spoke up, "I want you to be free."

Credence was torn. On one hand, Tina seemed kind and gentle; almost motherly, but without the pain. Her and Newt, who Credence assumed was the other stranger, would protect him. On the other he longed to be in Graves' arms, like before.

He began to calm down. Maybe he over reacted. He could be awful like that sometimes.

"That's it," Tina praised, as Credence slowly dropped to his feet. He was sobbing. He didn't know what to do, and was scared.

Suddenly, a barrage of footsteps ran down the stairs, as even more strangers pointing wands at them - at him - appeared.

He could feel ash lift up his skin. He didn't want to turn back. He was just so tired. Tired of strangers. Tired of living. He stumbled back towards Graves, who began barking orders.

"Wands down! If anyone harms him, they answer to me." Credence felt like yelling again. Hunching down into himself, as if to protect himself. "Credence..." Mister Graves soothed, stepping forward to set a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away, letting out a sharp breath as if it hurt. He just wanted to disappear.

The strangers pulled back their wands but, before they could hurt him, he got his wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty short but it's now 10am & I gotta write... things...for a dude I like

Suddenly, Credence was in an unfamiliar place. It was cold. Mister Graves was there, however. He shifted in front of him and got down to his level.

"Are you alright, my boy?" He asked as he caressed Credence's cheeks. Instead of responding, he just collapsed into the older man's arms and let out a loud sob.

Instead of shushing him, he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and let him get it all out, much to Graves's dismay.

After a few minutes, he calmed down. Shifting uncomfortably in the crouched position, he looked into Graves' face.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. "Now, now.." The man hushed, "I'm sorry, Credence. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Mister Graves stood, and extended his hand out to him, which Credence took. Fumbling to his feet, he stumbled into Graves, much like when they'd meet in the alley by the orphanage.

"You must be exhausted. Here, boy. I'll take you to bed." Credence was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He just nodded and followed Graves.


	3. STORY ON HOLD.

so. I hate how this is written. it's bad lol!! and my (now ex) boyfriend is really into this. so im switching over to a comic format soon. I've actually been wanting to switch, being a more visual than legible man, since i first posted this!!!!! anyways yeah sorry ive been gone ahaha.....

**Author's Note:**

> it's 8am, haven't slept, am on half a can of warm gay religious piss redbull. take it or leave it


End file.
